Just Visiting
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: It was a silly question, but it was worth asking. Kenny/Anonymous Girl


Kenny hadn't been keen on inviting his girlfriend over, especially because of the state his house had been in when he had left that morning, but it was inevitable that she would visit at some point. Why not let the disappointment sink in now?

He made a feeble attempt at tidying up as they made their way to his room. He put the lid back on an open jar of weed, hoping she didn't know what it was, and kicked another empty bottle of alcohol into the trash. When they got to his room, he tried to flatten out the sheets on his bed, but they were crumpled beyond repair so he soon gave up and left to get the only decent folding chair the McCormick's owned.

Kenny watched as she fidgeted, glancing around at his pathetic excuse for a home, wondering why she hadn't just left while he had gone to get her the half-broken chair. His mother must've thrown it at something earlier since it was bent out of shape.

She still hadn't sat on it, probably due to it's inability to stand straight.

"So, this is where you live?" She finally said.

"Yeah..."

She glanced up at him for the first time since they entered the house, and he couldn't help but notice the curiosity in her eyes. He wondered whether she was thinking about how his room stank of dirty clothes and rotten food that his parents somehow passed off as dinner.

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been in other relationships before, right?"

He couldn't help but be confused. Normally girls had left by this point, muttering about how he wasn't worth their time.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you probably know how to kiss then, right?"

Did he hear that right?

"Um, yeah?" Way to sound like a broken record, he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Well, what's it like?"

Okay, he seriously needed his ears checked.

"What?"

"I... Wanna know what it's like..." She repeated shyly as she took a tentative step forward.

He mirrored the step, hiding his increasing confusion. She was still interested? Well, that was certainly new. He decided to grasp the opportunity.

"Well, it's kinda like this..."

Kenny closed the space between them, smirking against her lips as she squeaked in surprise. His hand snaked its way to the back of her neck, and her hands rested uncertainly on his chest.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point her knees buckled and they fell back onto his bed, Kenny landing on top of her as their kiss broke out of shock.

Her face flared up in embarrassment and it took her a moment to regain her bearings. Kenny smirked.

"So... Does that answer your question?"

She blushed a dark red, scrambling out from beneath him. When she was done straightening out her clothes and dusting herself off, she turned toward him again.

"You're cute when you're flustered," He told her, making her turn red all over again.

"... Thanks..." She said shyly, wringing her hands nervously, though she was less fidgety than before. "I... I didn't want to go to my house today because my parents would have, well, walked in on us."

Well, that certainly explained a lot. Whenever he went over to her house, her parents checked up on them every ten minutes on the pretence of bringing snacks. Kenny wasn't stupid. He knew he was known as the boy all parents didn't want near their daughters. Not that Kenny complained... Food was a welcome interruption in his books.

After a beat, she turned her back to him. "I'll... See you at school, Kenny."

He heard her mumble something as she picked up her backpack and left. Kenny passed it off as wishful thinking that he might have heard "I love you."

He gave her a short wave before letting himself fall back onto his bed, a goofy smile on his face.

It seemed like this time... She was sticking around.

* * *

Hey all :D I whipped this drabble up last night on my iPhone while trying to fall asleep. After sending it to my friend (DaywalkerPistachio), who told me it was adorable and fluff-filled and to post it, I decided to edit out the mistakes that were no doubt made because I was half asleep.

And here you have it :)

I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
